


Aftermath (We're all here, but not exactly happy)

by fireynovacat



Series: SWR Redux [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Missing Scene, Non Sexual Consent Issues, Not Hera Bashing, PTSD, Post-Episode: s01e15 Fire Across the Galaxy, Unresolved Tension, temporary break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: All's well that ends well. Kanan is back home and he and Ezra are both recovering. However, they all have questions they want answered. Hera finally has to face the consequences of her decisions.





	Aftermath (We're all here, but not exactly happy)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! This was interesting to write. Before I get flooded with hate, this is not Hera bashing, I actually love her as a character. However, her decisions weren't exactly great and I was always bothered about the whole lack of consent with the Rebellion and when Kanan briefly addresses it, the writing makes him look in the wrong. Plus a theory for the lack of Kanera S2-S3. So enjoy!

“Hera called you a soldier,” Ezra blurted out before he could stop himself. 

Kanan stared at him, as if it took a few heartbeats for the sentence to register. The beeping of the monitors seemed so loud in the unfamiliar med bay. “What?” 

“It’s after you got captured. She said we should honor your sacrifice. We couldn’t risk everybody for one soldier. And now we are working with a Rebellion.” He stopped, reaching up with his good hand to press against his bandages on his cheek. 

Kanan sighed. “I’m sorry kiddo, I didn’t know either.” He shifted slightly, wincing in pain as his muscles flared with the movement. “I mean, I sort of knew, but I can didn't think it was like this.” The medbay was a pure sterile white, only making him feel more out of place and uneasy on the unfamiliar rebel ship. 

Ezra was silent for a few moments before breaking the almost silence, which was only interrupted by the monitors. “How long do you think she’s been keeping this from us?” 

It was the very same question Kanan had been asking himself, one he didn’t really want to answer. “Well,” Kanan trailed off. He wasn’t sure how to answer, really. Kanan was still reeling himself, “she’s been in contact with Ful- Ahsoka longer than I’ve been onboard.” Saying it out loud brought the reality crashing down.

“Oh.” 

They were quiet again, but Ezra had wrapped his free arm around himself, his bandaged left arm tucked closely to his side. Kanan could sense his Padawan’s unease and hurt. “What else is bothering you kiddo?” 

“It's nothing.” 

“Clearly it's not nothing. You wouldn't be this upset.” 

“I shouldn't be upset.” 

“Why not? You are allowed to be upset. Don’t bottle it up.”

“It’s not fair!” Ezra nearly yelled. “It’s not fair. You were expected to die for something you knew nothing about! We were just supposed to let you go for something we never agreed to. We’re just soldiers to her!” At the last words Ezra sobbed quietly. Kanan sighed. It probably was the same for Ezra as with him. It really wasn’t just the fact that Hera had lied, but they hadn't seen it coming. Now was not the time, Ezra needed to rest.

“Ezra, I’m here now. I know it isn’t okay. We can talk to Hera after we rest for a bit, okay?” He reached out through the Force, sending out a soothing feeling along their bond. 

Ezra nodded before lying down. “You’ll still be here, right?” 

“Of course.” 

 

Kanan woke up later to Hera sitting next to his bed, reading a datapad. “Good morning,” she said with a soft smile. 

The Jedi pulled himself up into a sitting position. “Good morning. Where are Sabine and Zeb?” 

Hera looked mildly disappointed, but replied, “They’re on the Ghost, would you like them to come?” 

“Yes, we need to talk.” 

Hera nodded, face now pinched in a frown before pulling out her comm. “Kanan is awake and wants to see you two. Can you come?” 

“Of course!” Sabine’s reply came. 

Meanwhile, Kanan reached out to Ezra. “Wake up kid.” Ezra shifted before blinking awake and pushing himself up. 

“Hello, Hera,” he said evenly, but he stiffened slightly. 

“Good to see you awake, Ezra.” This time Ezra didn't reply, just nodding stiffly. “What do you want to talk about?” the pilot asked, and Kanan senses concern seeping into her Force Signature. 

“We're waiting for everybody else. It shouldn't be long, the Ghost to this med bay is about five minutes.” 

The silence was deafening and Ezra shifted uncomfortably. Before Hera could break it again, Sabine entered the room, followed shortly by Zeb and Chopper. 

Sabine brightened at the sight of them. “It’s good to see you awake.” Chopper whooped in agreement before rolling over to Hera. 

Zeb smirked. “Didn't miss your annoying face last night, kid.” 

Ezra rolled his eyes and snorted. “I didn't miss your snoring.”

Kanan chuckled before waving. “Sit down, we have to talk.” Zeb pulled up the larger free chair and sat down. Sabine sat on the edge of Ezra's bed, now looking concerned. 

“Hera, when were you planning on telling us about the Rebellion?” Kanan asked. He sounded calm, but Ezra could feel his teacher's unease. 

Everybody stiffened, but Sabine leaned forward. “I agree. If Kanan hadn't gotten captured, then when would we know?” 

“Look,” Hera began, “it's more complicated than that. The Rebellion was small and consisted mostly of singular cells. The fewer people that knew about it, the better. If the Empire attacked, even now, it would be completely wiped out.” 

“So we were supposed to blindly trust you, indefinitely?” Ezra asked. “We weren't supposed to question anything? Like in the Empire?” 

Hera bristled at that. “Don't compare the Rebellion to the Empire!” 

“Well, so far it isn't much different,” Sabine cut in before Ezra could fire back.

“Yes, it is! If you had gotten captured, we couldn't risk the information getting out!”

Kanan flinched and Ezra snarled, “So we were supposed to suffer for nothing? Die for a cause we never agreed to be part of? Become martyrs for you?”

“Ezra it's not like that all.”

“Then what is it like?” Sabine cut in, the Mandalorian’s face was entirely still, betraying nothing.

“I didn't know if I could trust you and I'm sorry to say, but risking a few people for the greater good is a sacrifice we have to make.”

The room once again fell deadly still.

“I'm sorry, Hera,” Kanan spoke up quietly. “Trust isn't something you can get for nothing. We can't really trust you now.”

“What are you talking about?”

Kanan sighed, wincing sightly as the movement pulled already aching ribs. “If everybody else stays, I will too. I'm not going to leave Ezra or Sabine. But you had us join a military organization without our consent and would be fine with us suffering or dying for it. From now on, as long as we are here, we want full information.”

Sabine nodded. “We will also refuse to do a mission if we feel like you aren't telling us everything.”

Hera blinked. “Look, for the safety of the missions I can't always do that.”

“We'll decide that.”

Her face fell when everybody nodded in agreement. Zeb had been quiet, but he shot her a sad smile.

“We can't do this, Hera. We're taking a break until I can trust you again.”

Hera froze. “What?! Kanan, no! I know you're upset about this, but that's no reason to say that!”

Kanan's features hardened. “I feel it is. I trusted you with a lot of personal things and you kept this from me.”

The rest of the little family was quite. Ezra seemed shocked, but understanding. Sabine was unreadable, only a hint of surprise and worry in the Force. Zeb was the calmest, almost understanding. Chopper was still uncharacteristically quiet.

Hera suddenly stood up, face drawn and head bowed, exiting the room without another word. Chopper followed, whining softly.

 

\---Three days later---

 

The awkwardness aboard the Ghost was almost unbearable. Usually, when there was nothing else to do, her family would watch a holo or play a card game together. However, Kanan was in his room meditating and had made it clear he didn't want to be disturbed. Zeb had taken everybody's weapons except hers and was cleaning and polishing them in his room. Sabine and Ezra had gone to her room. With the door open, the pilot could hear them talking, occasionally being interrupted by Ezra giggling followed by; “Hey! Stop laughing. That's an easy mistake.” She assumed they were back at trying to teach each other their native languages and was almost certain Sabine was messing up on purpose.

She was pulled from her train of thought by Zeb approaching. He stretched and walked over. “It's quiet,” he commented, glancing around. 

“I don't get why they're all so mad.” Hera blurted out. “Why don't they understand?” 

“Look, they do understand why you did it. But you're forgetting where they come from.” He waved towards the galley.

“What do you mean?” Hera asked, following him into the galley. 

“In the Royal Guard, we were given basic training on how to recognize mental health issues and how to support other guards with them. Because I was Captain I had more training. Ezra, Kanan, and Sabine? All have trust issues and mental damage among other things. I know you didn't mean it, but their trust in others is well, bad. I had a friend, Turri. She got involved with a civil war. Her unit got sold out by their informant. Afterwards she wasn’t the same. Didn't trust, always ready to fight, and couldn't be in crowds.” He paused for a moment, swirling his mug gently, watching it with ears drooping. Concerned, Hera reached out to touch his shoulder. He smiled at her and patted her arm in return.

“Ezra grew up on the streets and judging from the way he acts and talks it wasn't easy. It was hard to trust us. This lot probably proved that his distrust of people was warranted. Kanan was already part of one war, do you really think he wanted to be in a second one?” 

“If it's for freedom, I don't see why not.” She withdrew her hand, confused.

“Hera, the Clone Wars ended with everybody he knew either dead or betraying him. And Sabine was already part of one military. You tricked her into joining another one. The Rebellion used their skills without their consent.” 

Hera paused. “Explain.” Zeb sighed and grabbed a mug, pouring caf into it before leaning against the wall. Hera grabbed her own mug, doing the same before adding sweetener. She sat down on the counter. 

“They joined without knowing it was a military. They went on missions for it, without knowing it was for the Rebellion and without knowing your goals. They don't know what else you lied about. That's why Kanan was hurt. I'm guessing he told you a lot of private things?” 

The Lasat watched her closely and her throat tightened. “Yeah.” 

“He feels betrayed.” 

“Oh.” 

They sat in silence before Zeb straightened, putting his empty mug into the sink. 

“How am I supposed to fix this?” 

Zeb thought for a second. “Give it time, don't hold back information. Don't expect them to trust you. Prove that you can be trusted and let them heal.” 

“Why are you okay with me?”

“Eh, I don't agree with what you did, but I understand it.” He left the room quietly. 

Distantly, she could hear Ezra and Sabine chattering and Zeb joining in. Chopper whirred past, beeping a greeting before continuing on his way. It would take time, but maybe everything would be okay.


End file.
